Bσяdєяℓιиє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros no fue la típica sonrisa arrogante que esbozaba, sino la mismísima marca que la adornaba sin ninguna posibilidad de esconderse… al igual que sucedía con algunas otras, tan rojas como su cabello, asomándose desde la parte visible de su cuello y difiriendo con el golpe que se asomaba desde uno de sus pómulos."::..


**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece; mucho menos la maravillosa portada o la misma canción uvu/. _Sin fines de lucro evah~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Sencillamente, tenía que hacer algo por estos dos :'D _y esperar a subirlo el 29 de Febrero porque_... no todos los días hay una oportunidad así para fastidiar ridículamente a tu OTP (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** ** _Obvio_ BL explícitamente implícito, humor absurdo  & tsunderismo marca semi-IC (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B orderline.**

* * *

 _«_ _I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad,_ _  
_ _I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad…_ _  
_ _And I can't get rid of this singing fear._ _  
_ _You saw me out and my head gets clear._ _»_

* * *

 **P** articularmente, cuando le vieron entrar al salón aquella mañana —interrumpiendo con descaro clase de Koro-sensei, _para variar_ —, lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros no fue la típica sonrisa arrogante que esbozaba, sino la mismísima marca que la adornaba sin ninguna posibilidad de esconderse… al igual que sucedía con algunas otras, tan rojas como su cabello, asomándose desde la parte visible de su cuello y difiriendo con el golpe que se asomaba desde uno de sus pómulos.

— ¿Dando problemas de nuevo, Karma-kun?

Encogiéndose de hombros mientras pasó por su lado, el susodicho ignoró la pregunta y siguió su camino hasta el asiento que tenía asignado al lado de Ritsu. Sin embargo, chasqueó la lengua por disimular el pequeño brillo en ojos que sólo Nagisa distinguió durante la fracción de segundo en la que consideró detenerse para, sin vacilar, voltearle a ver y responderle alguna tontería.

—Qué va… Sólo resolvía algunos asuntos pendientes —dijo con naturalidad una vez estuvo acomodado al fondo, buscando relajarse aún más… porque las franjas verdes de Koro-sensei delataban lo confiado que se encontraba y cuán difícil le sería engañarlo.

—Eso suena a que estuviste buscando pelea con algunos chicos de la Clase A… _otra vez_ —presionó, manteniendo el tono tan cálido como burlón al hablarle—. Pero tú no ya tratarías de hacer algo así o provocarlos para que trataran de golpearte, ¿verdad?

Y dio en el blanco, casi con la misma sagacidad que cuando le dio la vuelta al juego del gato y el ratón que el pelirrojo había iniciado apenas se conocieron; lo único que cambiaba en ambas situaciones era que, además de la obvia familiarización del estudiante con el profesor, de lo que ambos hablaban no se trataba sobre el asesinato… _del todo_. Quizá, lo del sentido de supervivencia podría estar presente, mas sólo podría ser una rebuscada excusa. Por más acorralado que estuviera dentro de ese salón, Karma lo sabía bien.

 _¿Pero qué más daba?_ De alguna forma, podría confiar en que su maestro (por temas de confidencialidad), no diría nada más, pero sólo el hecho de que tuviese alguna noción de lo qué había pasado le bastaba para darse cuenta de que lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente el tiempo suficiente.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó junto con una pequeña risa que escapó luego de articular esa media verdad—. Nadie de ahí tiene algo que _realmente_ me interese… Al menos, aquí tenemos a la mejor experta en químicos y venenos de todos los terceros —agregó como si fuese su coartada, dedicándole una mirada segura a Okuda, que apartó torpemente la vista con un notable sonrojo después de su guiño.

— ¡Karma-kun, no intentes arrastrar a otros contigo!

En vez de desafiar la reprimenda mostrándole la lengua, el chico se balanceó un poco sobre su asiento y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Aunque eso no pudiese significar mucho, había terminado de confirmar las sospechas del pulpo que tenían como objetivo en común.

—Koro-sensei… ¿acaso está escribiendo algo a Mach 20?

La voz de Kayano inmediatamente lo puso en alerta, desencadenando la risa parcial de los presentes ante el repentino cambio de colores y expresiones del docente.

— ¡N-No es lo que parece, alumnos!

— ¿Entonces ninguno de los protagonistas es un atractivo tsundere con pasado trágico?

— ¿O es que no está dibujando un manga sobre "amor prohibido"? —citó Nakamura después de Fuwa, señalándole con una sonrisa vaga pero traviesa… que se incrementó apenas notó que el ánimo de todos los varones del grupo (a excepción de Nagisa, Sugino, Isogai, Chiba y Karma) decayó del mismo modo que se había incrementado por ver si trataba de dos chicas.

 _En teoría, eso es lo que debió haber pasado bajo circunstancias relativamente normales que… de «normales» nunca tenían nada._

—Akabane, uno de estos sujetos se te parece demasiado —apuntó burlonamente Terasaka tras arrebatarle el improvisado manga a Koro-sensei y darle un cutre vistazo a las páginas.

—Sospechosamente —añadió Maehara cuando logró ver los dibujos al pasárselos a Itona, riendo antes de que el pelirrojo se interesase en lo que _en verdad_ pasaba.

— ¿No nos estarás ocultando algo? —Al igual que los demás, Okajima había cruzado brazos al verle, casi con el rostro ensombrecido y los ojos resaltando debido a las expectativas en común.

No obstante, con toda la calma que puede haber antes de una tormenta, Karma volvió la vista hacia ellos, precediendo la sonrisa que le dedicaría al responsable de todo ese lío… que esquivaba casualmente cada intento de ataque con cuchillos especiales —por parte de las chicas— cada vez que trataba de interceptar su historia.

—Si fui la inspiración de uno de ellos… _¿no se supone que lo justo sería que nos diga quién es el otro involucrado, Koro-sensei?_ —cuestionó Karma de forma tan encantadora que hizo temblar (exageradamente) al nombrado.

— ¡Queremos saber quién es, _Koro-sensei_! —Insistió Yada, rompiendo esa tensión y manteniéndose al lado de Kurahashi y Fuwa—. ¡No nos puede dejar con esa intriga!

—En especial, cuando podemos ver que no se trata de Nagisa —molestó la rubia con picardía al guiñarle el ojo, sacando de sus pensamientos al menor.

—O de algún chico más de la Clase E —completó sagazmente Kataoka antes de que Nagisa o Kayano llegasen a decir algo al respecto.

—Pero, Karma, ¿relacionándose con alguien de otra clase? —Pensó en voz alta Okano, captando casi toda la atención sin notarlo—. ¿Quién podría darle rivalizar contra a alguien como… _él_?

Fue entonces que no tuvieron la necesidad de seguir hablando.

Apenas el panorama estuvo medianamente claro para los demás, el desinteresado pelirrojo pasó a ser el objetivo visual de todos los presentes.

— ¿Por qué todos me miran así? —Lejos de sentirme intimidado o nervioso, el de ojos dorados se mantenía orgulloso al recostar el rostro en la palma de palma de su mano—. Me harán sonrojar, ¿saben?

— ¿Al igual que Gakushū Asano te hace sonrojar? —Bromeó Nakamura, lanzándole el manga para que lo atrapase con facilidad en el aire—. No sé qué habrá visto u oído Koro-sensei…

— _Está todo mal._

Siendo esa la única acotación que hizo, el chico mantuvo la vista en las páginas que iba pasando; lo hubiese planeado o no, con esa reacción _bajo esa situación_ había dejado a más de uno perplejo y, a su profesor, con un bolígrafo y un block de notas listos por usarse.

— ¿Cómo dices, Karma-kun? —se interesó tímidamente Okuda tras ver que los demás no hacían nada más que verse entre sí, esperando que alguien hablase primero.

—Bitch-sensei ayudó más que eso con sus lecciones…

— ¿Bitch-sensei…?

—Sólo decía que creo que _alguien_ tiene mucho tiempo libre para imaginar este tipo de cosas, encuentros y dramas —contestó con un leve ladeo de la mano libre, tan divertido como genuinamente entretenido por lo que veía— aunque… admito que _quizá_ te robe algunas de estas ideas para usarlas como un cuchillo de respaldo, pulpo.

Anticipándose a cualquier otro, el chico rió levemente y dejó aquel librillo cerrado sobre la mesa, a un lado de donde terminaría apoyando ambos tobillos después de cruzar los brazos detrás de la nuca con demasiada comodidad _._

— ¿Akabane…?

— ¿Es que nadie va a preguntarme _nada_ sobre cómo o por qué aparecí así? _¿O precisamente hasta ahora?_

* * *

 **L** o menos que quería es que nadie le preguntara nada sobre los aparentes _golpes_ que había recibido, por lo que salió de la clase apenas el timbre se hizo notar en los alrededores y sin dar alguna explicación sobre lo que había —o no— pasado antes de que entrara al salón. Obviamente, era más que consciente de la gran cantidad de murmullos que había dejado atrás gracias a su _repentina_ hostilidad, _¿pero qué más daba?_ No tenía que darle ningún otro reporte al director por lo que quedaba de la semana; _podía permitirse el lujo de actuar y alejar gente con la misma efectividad que Akabane Karma._

Volviendo a tomar el ritmo de la caminata tras esa mínima pausa en el pasillo, Gakushū tampoco evitó la sonrisa soberbia que se formó después de morder la parte del labio que mantenía lastimada… y, con ello, recordar a ese infame pelirrojo que solía tratar de sacarlo de quicio cuando no había nadie alrededor que lo corroborara, cosa que interfería con el horario de clase que, normalmente, se salteaba para llevar a cabo esa absurda misión.

— ¿Y qué importa?Son la Clase E. Esforzándose o no, tienen su destino sellado.

 _«Creía que los perdedores no tenían derecho a hablar, y mucho menos responderle a su superior. ¿Desde cuándo opinas diferente, Asano?»_

Definitivamente, no era necesario que _ese auténtico karma_ estuviese presente para conseguir fastidiarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada con frustración, ignorando olímpicamente a los estudiantes que caminaban en su dirección, que terminaban por verle pasar entre desconcertados y confundidos pero,. de todas formas, sin atreverse a preguntarle, siquiera, si se sentía bien

«También se supone que los perros que ladran tanto no muerden, y mucho menos muerden a sus amos, Akabane.»

 _«¿No estás muy grande para seguir creyendo los cuentos de papi? ¿O de repetir las palabras de los demás?»_

Por supuesto, esa burla no había servido de nada. Teniendo a un padre tan estricto como Asano Gakuho, hasta un estúpido dicho popular —como ese— era una lección de supervivencia; en cambio, cualquier cosa mencionada por el de ojos dorados era completa basura envuelta con charlatanería.

Ahorrándose el tiempo de otra discusión en la que terminaría ganando, había querido seguir su camino hacia la Clase A…

 _«Además, entre nosotros dos, tú eres el de la correa.»_

… Y lo hubiese hecho de no haber cedido al instinto competitivo que desencadenó unas míseras palabras extras y la expresión de Karma, que dejaba ver cuánto le subestimaba.

En retrospectiva, lo que estaba sintiendo, sin dudas, lo tenía más que merecido. _Dejarse llevar así, por un simple impulso a pesar de toda su experiencia…_ Aún con la escoria que era Akabane, quizá su opinión no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

 _«Eres un pequeño y lindo cachorro que busca escaparse de la correa de su padre a costa de morder a otros, ¿o vas a negar eso?»_

Ni la innecesaria cercanía al hablar o el hecho de ser estúpidamente acorralado contra una pared afectaban su confianza y, con ambos sabiéndolo y sin importarles lo que fuera a pasar de ese momento en adelante, el desastre era lo único que podía acontecer.

«Da igual. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.»

 _«Y tú no tienes idea de lo que ocurre en mi salón… ¡Qué conveniente!»_

«Probablemente, este es el peor intento de manipulación que escuché en mi vida.»

 _«Pero, aún así, es el único que realmente te interesa, ¿cierto?»_

«Si vas a proponer algo, Akabane, hazlo ya. Algunos tenemos un futuro que cuidar.»

Mostrarle el hueso y luego apartarlo, usar su misma correa para enredarlo y, finalmente, abandonarlo sin molestarse en mirar atrás… No era la primera vez que ese juego se llevaba a cabo cuando se daba la oportunidad, pero sí fue la primera vez donde le tocó comprobar el auténtico sabor de la derrota, ni más ni menos, servido en los labios de su rival.

 _«¿Nunca te cansas de hablar así? Bah. Si no eres del tipo que no se sabe divertir o tienes miedo, ésta vez podríamos comparar quién besa mejor. ¿Qué dices? Sólo un ataque de cada uno y nos volvemos a ignorar hasta nuevo aviso… Claro, después de que el ganador reclame su merecido premio.»_

«Estás pidiendo demasiado.»

 _«¿Eh? Para un asunto tan secreto, creo que mi oferta era bastante generosa… Después de todo, ¿no sería el duelo del representante de la Clase A y de los Cinco Grandes contra un vago más de la Clase E?»_

«Me alegra que sigas entendiendo cómo funciona este mundo.»

 _En teoría, eso es lo que debió haber pasado bajo circunstancias relativamente normales que… de «normales» nunca tenían nada._

Gruñó, apretó los puños y volvió a acelerar su paso, ésta vez queriendo dejar atrás el sentimiento de humillación que su acalorado rostro resaltaba más que su ceño fruncido. Nada debió haberse salido del límite una vez asumió que había perdido _en un duelo directo_ contra Akabane, y de nada le servía arrepentirse; tendría que responsabilizarse por su imprudencia y odiar con todas sus fuerzas a ese intento de demonio.

¡Maldito fuera Akabane Karma, todas sus tretas de quinta y, en especial, la mueca de imbécil que le demostraba siempre al hablarle! Como si fuese digno de seguir entorpeciendo su vida…

 _«Por cierto, Asano… Quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero en tu propia casa, ¿bien? Ah, y como es un trato es un trato, tampoco tienes más opción que obedecer y aceptarlo.»_

Aunque tuviese que pedirle algún consejo casual a Ren para estar preparado ante cualquier truco que ese pelirrojo tuviese escondido o ideado desde quién-sabe-cuándo, no perdería en su revancha porque… el proclamar que no descansaría hasta tener su lengua como trofeo tendría tantas probabilidades de malinterpretarse como de dar en el blanco y, en la posición en la que estaba, no podía permitírselo.

 _Bah..._

Ya tendría tiempo de corregir todo tipo de rumores e idear alguna excusa que se acoplase perfecta y disimuladamente a la idea principal. Después de todo, el camino de la derrota no era una opción... y todavía le quedaba _encargarse_ del único testigo que habían tenido, aún cuando sólo tuviera una extraña risa como única pista del responsable.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Más que esperar que no haya quedado extremadamente revoltoso** — **en especial, cuando fue el turno de brillar del tsundere-no-pelinaranja 7v7u (?)** — **y que gustara/entretuviese _un poco_ ~... no tengo excusas para justificar este tipo de desastres que suelo ocasionar al aparecer por primera vez en algún lugar -3-/.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (porque necesito boberías que decir en otro Oneshot :'3)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
